


Cover Art for 'The Allowables' by cwb

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for 'The Allowables' by cwb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Allowables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434688) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/allowables_zpsatgwf2gl.jpg.html)


End file.
